


Some days

by JAKishu



Series: Marked [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depressed Sherlock, Depression, John is a Saint, M/M, Reading Out Loud, helping john, sharing bed, sherlock need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: A bad day for Sherlock but John dies everything to make it better. And best Sherlock is not alone.





	Some days

**Author's Note:**

> A short fouth part. Enjoy

His bed was not more comfy then normally nor was he more tired, Sherlock just didn't feel like getting up. In his more lucid moments he understands what is happening to him but not now. Right now he was just not feeling like doing anything.

Sherlock was in his bed since the day before after he had told John he would go to bed for some sleep. His eyes had never closed since then but he couldn’t tell John. That would require him getting up and out of the bed and Sherlock wasn’t feeling like that.

The detective turns his head away from the window and the midmorning sun. It was bordering him some time but he needed time to get his head to move. It was all too much. Sherlock wishes for sleep to come but not even that was something he achieved at night.

* * *

John couldn't hear a single noise out of Sherlock’s room. Not a good sign. Not at all. Over the course of the last few weeks Sherlock had shown more and more signs of someone with serious depression.

Worried wasn’t the right word to describe John state of mind, he should get help, professional help but without Sherlock’s cooperation it won't work. Today was one of the bad days, he feels it. John sighs there was only one thing he could do, not letting Sherlock alone.

* * *

The door opens and John enters slowly, after he had promised him to be honest and talk to him when something wasn’t right, it was alright for John to be here. "A bad day?" Sherlock didn't answer but this was enough for John to understand.

John makes himself at home at the other side of Sherlock’s bed. Sherlock’s eye field were now fixed in John's legs. He begins to read a book in his hand, spending time next to his friend. John let Sherlock bath in his presence. It takes hours until Sherlock feels like talking.

"Can you read out loud?" John continues right there where he had stopped, in the middle of the sentence.

* * *

John would read until his voice is lost, if it helps Sherlock to feel better. The early afternoon sun came out behind the clouds that had swallowed her in the morning shortly after John had entered the room.

Sherlock begun to move and after finishing the next chapter, John closes the book. "Would you like to go out for a walk in the park?" Sherlock nods and they get both ready.

* * *

The weather gets slowly colder and the last leaf will fall soon. The fall was busy with it´s work as two men walk the sunny paths through the park. The taler one gets his color back with every step they take.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests and ideas to this series.


End file.
